


pop rocks, strawberry, bubblegum

by cuddlebughyerim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Multi, Yvesoul - Freeform, babysitter!2jin, chuulip - Freeform, it's too early but, just pure fluff, the maknaes are babies + chaewon, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebughyerim/pseuds/cuddlebughyerim
Summary: Just a way, way too early Halloween fic.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	pop rocks, strawberry, bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> This was based from my friend's art! This was also just supposed to be a gift for her, but I got too attached and wrote so much. So, here we are. Also, I advise that you check my friend's artwork first before reading— mostly for visuals. It's @chaengistheway on the bird app, go give her a follow and support her works. ♡
> 
> https://twitter.com/chaengistheway/status/1315312432017895424

_“No, you don’t get it, Sooyoung,”_ Jinsol sighed in exasperation. “We’ll put them in little marine costumes, and Hyunjin and Heejin could be the divers. It’s genius!”

Sooyoung didn’t bother to look up from her phone, only humming in agreement as Jinsol continued to blabber. Of course, she’s listening, well, kind of— just because she heard it for the millionth time already. _Not even exaggerating._ Jinsol couldn’t shut up about her genius of a plan for this year’s _Halloween._ Something about dressing the kiddos in different kinds of living being that you could find under the sea, and _as Jinsol said,_ that’s not even the best part. Because the babysitters are going to be in matching diving suits.

_“Are you even listening?”_

Sooyoung looked up, seeing the pout on her wife’s lips. She suddenly felt a bit guilty, realizing how enthusiastic the other has been over the whole thing.

“Of course,” Sooyoung placed her phone down. “We’re going to put Chaewon in a starfish costume, right?”

Jinsol frowned. _That’s not a good sign._

_“I’m joking,”_ Sooyoung laughed nervously, looking around the living room because she’s quite sure that, at some point, Jinsol showed her the costume.

“You’re not listening.” Jinsol sighed, her hands on her hips now. _That was also not a good sign._ “That was last year’s costume.”

“Last, last year.” Sooyoung corrected, impressed with herself for remembering such a thing. “Right, it’s too small for her now. Only Yeojin could fit in that thing.”

Jinsol paused for a moment before her hands clasps in excitement. “You’re a genius, Sooyoung!”

Sooyoung side-eyed. “Thank you?”

“Start the car; we’re going to Haseul’s.” Jinsol said, ready to slip out of the room, seemingly, to get something. And judging by how Jinsol’s feet shuffled, it was important.

“What? Right now?” Her eyes widened. “Jesus Christ, it’s almost midnight.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Jinsol folded her arms against her chest. “It’ll be quick, pretty please?” She arched her eyebrows, directing a pair of puppy eyes towards her direction, and how could Sooyoung say no to that?

“Fine,” Sooyoung’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “What about Chaewon? We just couldn’t leave her here.”

And when Sooyoung said Jinsol was kinda crazy in her vows during their wedding day, she wasn’t exactly joking as the attendees ought it to be. Because here they were, standing in front of the Jo’s household in the middle of the night, with a sleeping Chaewon in a baby carrier against her chest. Also, with Jinsol carrying a starfish costume because she just couldn’t put it in a paper bag due to its shape.

_They look like a comedic duo._

“Holy hell,” Sooyoung rang the doorbell two times, checking if Chaewon stirred on her sleep because, honestly, one thing that she doesn’t want to deal with right now is Chaewon waking up the whole neighborhood with her loud and high-pitched shrieks.

“If Vivi gets mad, that’s on you.”

“She wouldn’t.” Jinsol quirked an eyebrow. “Plus, I’m 99.9% sure that Haseul would answer the door.”

“Yeah, but there’s still that 0.1%.” Sooyoung said in a matter-of-fact.

“Relax.” Jinsol snorted, ringing the doorbell this time. “It’s not like Vivi would just come out with a baseball bat then hit us with it.”

“Right.” Sooyoung trailed off. “As if that didn’t happen before.”

“Hey, that was one time!” Jinsol retorted, her shoulders rising in defense. “I just wanted to share the cookies we made. You even told me to show them.”

“Yeah but it didn’t mean that you could sneak inside their house, you know.”

“In my defense, they weren’t answering the door so I got worried. What if they got robbed and held as hostage? Or what if Yeojin locked them inside a closet and they couldn’t get out?”

“You’re crazy.” Sooyoung basically gave up at this point. No one would win an argument over someone like Jinsol— a smartass but in the most bizarre and unpredictable way.

After a minute, the door finally opened, revealing a disheveled Haseul, eyes threatening to close at any moment. Sooyoung offered her a sheepish smile. Almost apologetic because Haseul seemed half-asleep, trying to make sense of what’s happening.

“Jinsol? Oh, Sooyoung, you’re here too.” She said groggily, rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing here?”

_“Remember our plan for this year’s Halloween?”_

Haseul paused, trying to collect her thoughts amidst her drowsy haze. “Uh huh.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about Yeojin’s costume anymore,” Jinsol showed the starfish costume, grinning widely to herself. “Because she would look adorable on this.”

And Sooyoung expected Haseul to get mad, because if someone knocked at their door at midnight just to show a funny-looking costume, she would be annoyed until morning. Perhaps, she wouldn’t even let it die down, carrying it forever until she’s six feet under.

But Haseul only gasped, her sleepiness flying out of the window once she took the costume from Jinsol’s hands. “Oh my god. This is perfect.”

“Right?” Jinsol giggled, her eyes going wide from exhilaration. “Hyejoo and Yerim could wear matching whale costumes, too,” Jinsol then looked at Sooyoung with a huge smile on her lips.

_Oh no._

“Sooyoung, let’s stop by Jungie and Jiwoo’s house real quick.”

“Ugh.” Sooyoung groaned, ready to reason out because Jinsol is being quite illogical with her sense of time.

“Can’t we just do it in the morning? Jungeun’s probably out cold right now, and Jiwoo would knock you out for waking up their babies.That woman could chop your head off, I’m not even kidding.”

Jinsol pouted, arching her eyebrows. Again, Sooyoung suddenly doesn’t have the heart to say no.

“Fine. Just stop doing that.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jinsol beamed in an instance. And Sooyoung could only shake her head, sighing to herself because Jinsol could get away with almost everything just by doing that thingy with her eyebrows.

Oh, and Chaewon’s starting to sniffle, her eyes slowly fluttering open as she woke up from her sleep. Oh god, she could already hear her cries piercing through her ears and reverberating on the empty streets.

And Sooyoung just knew that it would be _a long, long night._ Not that she’s complaining— she would rather be here than anywhere else.

Haseul flopped herself on their bed facedown, the costume slipping out from her grasp. It fell on the floor with a thud, coaxing Vivi out of her slumber. Vivi sat up, turning on the little frog nightlight that Yeojin has left inside their room, forgetting its existence when they bought her a slightly bigger one.

“Where’d you go?” She could feel a hand against the small of her back.

“Downstairs. The Ha’s stopped by.” Haseul answered, closing her eyes. “Gave me a costume for Yeojin to wear for Halloween.”

“This late at night?” Vivi elicited a breathless laugh.

“Uh huh.” Haseul hummed sleepily as she felt the hand started to caress her back in a soothing motion, lulling her to sleep.

“That seems fun.” Vivi fixed the loose strands of Haseul’s hair, tucking it behind her ears.

“Not for Sooyoung.” Haseul smiled lazily, reaching out for Vivi’s hands before it could retreat back to her sides. “Jinsol could be a handful sometimes.”

Vivi only hummed, their hands linking together.

“It’s like babysitting two kids.” Haseul continued as Vivi draped the comforter on top of her with her free hand, just because Haseul wouldn’t let go, instead even intertwining their fingers more tightly.

Haseul instantly snuggled into the warmth of the covers.

“Yeojin alone is like babysitting two kids.” Vivi humored.

“Oh, speaking of, do you think she would like to be a starfish for Halloween?” Haseul opened an eye. “I mean, chances are she might like it because she’ll match with her unnies, you know. But that kid could be so unpredictable sometimes.”

Haseul ended her statement with a yawn. Vivi chuckled, leaning down to place a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Ask her tomorrow morning.” She replied, poking Haseul’s cheeks. “For now, just go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay,” Haseul nodded slowly. “Thank you for always taking care of us.” She said, reduced to a mere mumble but Vivi understood her sentiments.

_“Anytime.”_

Haseul didn’t expect Yeojin to throw a huge tantrum. Well, partly.

_Crap._

All because Yeojin wanted to be a fairy for Halloween all along. From the way her feet stomped, she obviously didn’t want to wear some starfish costume that didn’t even have an armhole to begin with. _It’s her fault for stalling so much._ After Jinsol had given her the costume, she had forgotten about it until now— _a day before Halloween itself, having only a few hours to spare._

And maybe it’s also a mistake for bringing it up an hour before Yeojin’s bedtime.

“Oh bub, you’ll match with your unnies.” Haseul tried to reason out. Figuratively, but also literally on her knees so she could console their daughter eye-to-eye. “It’ll be fun.”

“No!” Yeojin stomped her foot for the nth time. “I don’t wanna!”

Haseul winced at the sound. Her eyes twitched. It’s been almost an hour of them just going back and forth, and it’s getting nowhere.

She looked at Vivi, reading a book on the couch. _How could she even focus with what’s happening in front of her?_

Haseul grimaced when Vivi gave her a look.

_Not my problem._

And she’s right because her wife had reminded her almost everyday to bring it up over the dinner table. Although, due to her sudden workload, she just didn’t have the energy to bother. Vivi would always give her a side-glance, but she would assure her that she’ll tell Yeojin about it when she gets a chance. But for some reason, _specifically work-related_ , it always slipped her mind.

Of course, Vivi would never fail to remind her again the next day. Also asking if she could just tell their daughter about the costume since Haseul, _in her own words,_ was obviously _too caught up in work._ But Haseul, as prideful as she could be sometimes, would only dismiss her, saying that she got it.

And yep, soon enough, she’s caught up in this huge meltdown.

She showed the costume again, trying her best to look as enthusiastic as possible. But Yeojin suddenly bubbled up with angry tears, her lips quivering as she whimpered.

“Oh no,” Haseul panicked, immediately collecting the girl in a hug. “Why are you crying?”

“Because mommy wouldn’t listen to me.”

Haseul’s eyes widened, not really expecting what her daughter had said. And honestly, it made Haseul’s heart constrict ever so slightly because Yeojin seldom cries, even when she’s having the biggest tantrums, but if she does, it just meant that her feelings overflowed and overwhelmed her.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry if you felt that way.” She cooed, carrying Yeojin and rocking her in her arm as an attempt to calm her down. It takes almost ten minutes of that to reduce her sobs into sniffles.

Haseul felt bad. Too caught in coming up with a plan to appease their daughter. She doesn’t even notice when Vivi closed her book, taking Yeojin out of her arms and into hers. Yeojin instantly looped her arms around Vivi’s neck.

“I’ll talk to her.” Vivi whispered in assurance, raking her fingers through their daughter’s hair to shush her cries. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you.” Haseul sighed, looking at the small stature that was cowering in her wife’s hold. “Sorry, I should have listened to you.”

Vivi only shook her head, smiling gently. She then placed Yeojin on the couch, kneeling down in front of her. Yeojin’s head was hanged low.

“Hey, baby. Can you look at mommy?”

When Yeojin didn’t budge, Vivi opted to reaching out for her hand instead, holding it and soothing the skin with her thumb as she waited patiently.

“Pretty please?” She asked after a minute had passed. Another minute passed and that’s when Yeojin finally looked up, her cheeks puffed out and her face all flushed from crying.

“Mommy isn’t listening to me.” She rasped out, looking at Haseul, who in turn only shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

“Oh no, baby. Mommy didn’t mean to do that.” Vivi chuckled. “Do you want me to make her stand in the corner and think about what she has done?”

Yeojin shook her head. “No, I just want her to listen to me.”

“Okay then.” She hummed in understanding. “What do you want to say to mommy?”

“I don’t want to be a starfish,”

“Why not?”

“Because I want to be a fairy!” Yeojin huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

“Okay,” Vivi nodded.

Theoretically, they could go to the stores tomorrow, buy a pair of fairy wings and a wand, and then put Yeojin in a dress. _Problem solved._ But then again, it was Halloween. They still have to bake some cookies for the kids tomorrow, just because Vivi doesn’t like the idea of children rotting their teeth with candy. And Haseul doesn’t clock out of work until the evening and she has the functional car. Okay, now, she’s regretting not fixing the tires of her cars that Yeojin had punctured a week ago. Maybe a little convincing could still work. If not, then she hoped the heavens would somehow cast a miracle.

“Well, if you go as a starfish, your Yerim unnie will be happy because you’ll be matching with hers.” Vivi explained fingers crossed. “And your Auntie Jinsol might even give you extra candies.”

Yeojin’s eyes twinkled, shifting excitedly. “So you’re going to let me eat a lot of candies? And you wouldn’t get mad?”

Vivi paused, blinking a few times because Yeojin once again had outsmarted her just like that. But hey, as long as she isn’t throwing a fit, it’s all good, right?

“Uh huh. As much as you want.” Vivi, even if she isn’t on board with the whole idea, agreed.

“You promise?”

Vivi showed her pinky finger, intertwining hers with Yeojin’s tiny ones.

_“Mommy promises.”_

In the Kim’s household, the lights were still on. Jiwoo was going back and forth inside their babies’ room, checking them now and then because she’s kind of scared with Hyejoo holding a pair of scissors. Even if it was some cheap craft ones that came from an art kit— of course, appropriate and safe for the kiddos. But honestly, she just needed the assurance that Hyejoo wouldn’t cut the curtains rather than her stabbing someone.

“Hey babies, what’s up?” She entered the room, hands clasp behind her back as she looked at the mess that the two made. She might as well clean up before Jungeun could see and pop a vein.

“Not sleepy yet?”

They both shake their heads, too focused on designing their costumes. Jiwoo sat on the edge of the bed, just watching the both of them go on about.

Yerim beamed. “I’m almost done, mommy. Do you wanna see?”

Jiwoo nodded.

“Look,” Yerim showed her makeshift bat wings before putting it on, slipping her arms on the strap and twirling around. “It’s cool, right?”

“Uh huh.” Jiwoo smiled widely, nodding along. “Very.”

“Hey mommy, mine is cool, too.” Hyejoo spoke, her doe eyes staring directly into Jiwoo as she held up what Jiwoo could make up as red skull mask.

Jiwoo giggled, shaking her head in amusement. _Hyejoo could be such a sucker for praises._

Hyejoo’s shoulder slumped, getting the wrong idea. “It’s not cool?”

“Oh no! It’s very cool. You should show your other mommy, I bet she would like it.”

“But she’s not my mommy.” Hyejoo mumbled, keeping the mask closer to her chest.

Jiwoo tried her best not to frown; instead she pulled Hyejoo closer to her, cupping her cheeks with both hands. “Now, who said that?”

“Some kids at school.” Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows.

Jiwoo seethed on the inside. “Well, those kids are just mean. Of course, Jungeun is your mommy. Just like I am with Yerim.”

“Okay,” Hyejoo looked away.

“I told Hyejoo not to listen to them!” Yerim puffed her chest proudly. “I even punched one of the meanies.”

Jiwoo gasped, eyes going wide as she looked at the two back and forth. “You what?”

“I punched him because he was being mean to Hyejoo.” Yerim arched her eyebrows when she saw Jiwoo’s shocked expression. “Is that bad, mommy?”

“Uh,” Jiwoo lost her words before it even came out. “I mean, it’s a good thing that you stood up for Hyejoo, but you could do that without hurting anyone.”

“Even if they’re being super-duper mean?”

Jiwoo collected her thoughts for a moment. Maybe this was something that she should discuss with Jungeun, so they could come up with something that they could possibly do. She took a mental note of it, might as well bring it up before they sleep.

“Well, you could always tell us if someone’s being mean to the both of you.” She said, sticking with those words for now. “We’ll take care of it.”

Yerim nodded in understanding before she went back to making the bat ears with the black construction paper.

Jiwoo sighed to herself, holding her temples. Just how could kids be so mean to each other? It just doesn’t sit right with her that Yerim _, of all people_ , had to get physical with someone just so they could stop pestering Hyejoo. And that just meant that Hyejoo didn’t have a say to anything if Yerim decided to step up. She’s pretty sure that Hyejoo would fight back. _So, why didn’t she this time?_

“I’m sorry, mommy.” Hyejoo said, tugging her shirt. “I made you upset.”

She shook her head vigorously, snapping out of her trance. “Oh, no, no. Mommy is just thinking about something.”

“They told me they would hurt Yerim if I fought back,” Hyejoo side-glanced, trying to keep her voice low. “I don’t want that, mommy.”

Jiwoo pursed her lips, caressing her daughter’s cheeks. At this point, she was trying to prevent her anger from showing, gritting her teeth to push it back and lock it away. _Now wasn’t the right time for that._

“I see.” She said, as softly as she could muster. “Promise to tell me if someone’s bothering the two of you? So, mommy could do something about it.”

“Okay.” Hyejoo nodded. “I promise.”

As if on cue, Jungeun’s head peeked out of the doorway, knocking to get their attention. “Hey, babe, Sooyoung unnie dropped by and she also left this huge package. She told me it was from Jinsol unnie and it was for you. It’s in the living room, just beside the coffee table.”

“Oh, uh, okay then.” Jiwoo stood up, confused to why Jinsol would send her something. “Can you watch them for a while?”

“Uh huh.”

With that Jiwoo left the room, leaving the three of them. Jungeun then hovered over Hyejoo, amazed by her craftsmanship. She watched intently, watching how Hyejoo drew the details on the mask with a black crayon.

“Is it cool?” Hyejoo turned her head towards Jungeun. “Mommy told me you’d like it.”

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Jungeun answered truthfully. “I love it.”

_“You’re my mommy too, right?”_ Hyejoo asked out of nowhere.

Jungeun blinked, a bit taken back. She noticed how Hyejoo’s fingers fidgeted with the mask as she waited for an answer. She sighed softly, squatting down so that they were eye-level.

“Of course I am, baby.”

“Oh, okay.” Hyejoo smiled widely, her eyes turning into crescents as she does. Jungeun, even if she was confused at the suddenness of the question, smiled too. Her heart melting at the way Hyejoo hummed in satisfaction as she went back to what she was doing earlier.

After a minute or two, Jiwoo burst inside of the room, carrying two costumes in her hand. Jungeun narrowed her eyes, trying to make up what the costumes were as best as she could.

“Change of plans, babies.” She said, excitement evident on her voice. “Your Auntie Jinsol lent us these whale costumes so you could match with everyone. How do you like that idea?”

“Woah, I thought we didn’t agree to her plan?” Jungeun raised an eyebrow. “Plus, I don’t think they will,”

“That was because I was half-asleep when she told me about it.” Jiwoo reasoned out, cutting off Jungeun midway. “And I know you don’t have the patience to look for the costumes.”

“Fair enough.” Jungeun shrugged, admitting defeat. “What do our babies think?”

“I’m fine with it!” Yerim chirped. “But I don’t think Hyejoo would like that since she just finished her skull mask.”

Hyejoo knitted her eyebrows together, looking intently at the mask. Jungeun took note of how Hyejoo frowned, as if her work was just shrugged off and brushed under the rug. _Oh no._

“Yeah, I don’t think Hyejoo would like that,”

“But I think if you bribe her with some churros, she’d agree to dress as a whale instead!” Yerim exclaimed before looking at the other. “Right, Hyejoo?”

“Churros!” Hyejoo gasped, dropping the mask and nodding.

“Okay, baby. Let’s get you some churros first thing in the morning.” Jiwoo grinned, showing them the costumes, which the two immediately fell in love with. _Actually, scratch that._ Hyejoo was into it for the sake of her churros. But at least Yerim genuinely liked it, right?

“Hey, hold on, Jiwoo. Are you serious?”

They didn’t even give Jungeun an answer— too busy with putting the costume on to see if it fits. Their giggles filled up the room as Jiwoo took photos of them to send to Jinsol.

Anyway, Jungeun is impressed by how Yerim came up with the idea of bribing Hyejoo with churros.

“Wait a minute, Yerim. _How do you even know what bribe means?”_

Yerim stopped doing her little dance. “Oh, we watched a movie with _Aeongie unnie._ ” She said innocently, her smile as bright as the sun. “It was about a hitman. It was cool!”

“A what?” Jungeun’s eyes widen. _That was not supposed to come out of a 5-year-old’s mouth._

“You don’t know what a hitman is, mommy?” Hyejoo joined in the conversation. “You pay them to get rid of the people you hate.”

Jungeun and Jiwoo looked at each other. Even Jiwoo who was filming their daughters stopped, her mouth hanged open as if she was scandalized.

_“Kim Hyunjin is going to get it from me tomorrow.”_ Jungeun grumbled.

To say Heejin’s stomach was filled with butterflies was an understatement. It doesn’t help that they were in matching costumes either. Heejin doesn’t even mind how tight the costume was on hers. Just simply marveling at the way Hyunjin’s eyes looked more cattish because she had her hair on a ponytail, and how the diving suit hugged her figure–

_Wait, no._

Heejin mentally scolded herself, her cheeks flushing from the thought.

“Hey, the kids are ready to go.” Hyunjin said, snapping her out of her reverie.

Heejin blinked— totally forgetting the fact that they were still on the front port of the woman who gave them a bunch of apples because she didn’t have any candies.

Hyunjin didn’t wait for her to recover, collecting the kids all by herself.

“Hold hands so you don’t get lost, okay?” Hyunjin reminded, making sure that the kiddos were completely lined up. She saw Yeojin hiding behind Hyejoo’s back, seemingly upset. “Okay, where’s Yeojin?”

Yeojin appeared; her costume bobbing with every step. Hyunjin tried her best to stifle a laugh.

_Just who had the idea to put her in that abomination of a costume? No, the question was, who the hell made it?_

(Jinsol actually made it— so, so excited to put Chaewon in it that she forgot to put on armholes. And yep, _Chaewon absolutely hated that costume, too._ )

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin asked.

“I can’t eat my candies!” Yeojin exclaimed. “Heejin unnie will steal my candies.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Heejin, once she caught up, narrowed her eyes.

“You will!”

“Nu uh.”

“Hey, stop it.” Hyunjin elbowed Heejin, making her _‘workmate’_ pout. “You’re going to make her cry, and I don’t want to deal with that.”

And yep, Hyunjin only saw Heejin as this colleague that she babysat with. Even if they were from the same school, their classroom just next to each other. They even have a mutual friend—Shin Ryujin. But who cares? Hyunjin came here to get paid, not make friends. So even if Jungeun scolded her for almost an hour of what her kids should and shouldn’t watch, she doesn’t take it to heart because the pay is good. If it wasn’t, she might have just said _adios,_ never to be seen again.

Heejin scratched her nape.

_“Sorry,”_ Hyunjin said— so quick that Heejin almost didn’t catch it when it escaped her lips. “I just really want this night to go as smooth as possible. You know how they get.”

_“Yeah, okay.”_

As smooth as possible is what Hyunjin said. And maybe she had jinxed it somehow— because after they covered the whole neighborhood, Chaewon suddenly threw a tantrum because someone stole her _‘nemnems’._

“Nobody stole it, Chae.” She sighed, trying her best not to sound stern. Her back was hurting from squatting for the last ten minutes or so. “It must have fallen off while you were running around with Yerim earlier.”

“Nooo! It was here.” Chaewon shook her trick-or-treat bucket. “I counted! And someone stole my nemnems!”

“But you still have a lot.” Hyunjin tried to console, but Chaewon only folded her arms against her chest while the biggest pout painted her lips. “Do you want your teeth to fall off?”

Chaewon shook her head; her eyes brimmed with tears, threatening to spill any second now.

_Oh god._

“I’ll give you some of mine,” Hyejoo said shyly, rummaging her own bucket. “But it’s not M&Ms. Is that okay?”

“I’ll give you mine, too!” Yerim followed. “It’s Skittles! It’s my favorite but I think unnie will like it too.”

Hyunjin smiled to herself, watching the two bombard Chaewon with different kinds of candy as if it was a competition of who could make Chaewon stop crying. At this rate, they might end up going home with nothing, but they didn’t seem to mind if that’s the case.

She finally stood up, her back aching once she straightened up. She bumped shoulders with Heejin who was carrying a sleeping Yeojin in her arms.

“Uh, you’re good with kids.” Heejin said once their eyes met. She cursed herself for sounding so awkward.

“A little bit.” Hyunjin shrugged, looking at the trio chattering amongst themselves. “They’re kinda like dogs.”

“ _Dogs_.” Heejin repeated, raising an eyebrow, but mostly in amusement.

“Yeah. _Dogs._ ”

Heejin couldn’t help but laugh, making Hyunjin furrow her eyebrows.

“It’s true.” She said in all seriousness. “Just give them something to busy themselves with and they forget what they’re upset about.”

“Well, that’s true,” Heejin nodded. “But kids can hold grudges too, you know.”

Hyunjin hummed.

“And sometimes they don’t know that they did,” She continued, her eyebrows furrowing as she spoke. “Then when they grow up, it’ll just hit them that it’s actually an issue that they haven’t come to terms with— because it wasn’t addressed properly in the first place.”

“Like when some parents don’t apologize to their child?”

“Uh huh,” Heejin tilted her head the side. “I think it’s important to keep in mind that kids do feel things, no matter how young they are. They might not be able to fully comprehend it, but it could still affect them emotionally.”

Hyunjin took in what she said word by word, nodding along.

_“You’re smart, Heejin.”_ She commented, genuinely amazed by her wits.

Heejin flushed, suddenly embarrassed by how Hyunjin was looking at her, as if she had said the most interesting and smartest thing that someone could come up with.

“A little bit.” She grinned sheepishly.

A honk interrupted them. It was Haseul’s car, parking in front of them. The windows rolled down, revealing Vivi, her eyes a little tired from the usual.

“Woah, what happened to you?” Heejin greeted.

“Some kids egged our house, unfortunately.” Vivi replied. “Had fun cleaning it.”

“That’s kinda funny.” Heejin chuckled.

“Yeah, Haseul thinks it’s funny too.” Vivi gave the said woman a side-glare. Haseul seemed to be holding her laughter, trying to distract herself by tapping the steering wheel.

_“Well, okay, lovebirds, are you going to get your child?”_

With that, Vivi opened the car door, stepping out of the car. Heejin noticed the stains in her dress. And since it’s the first time she had seen it, she assumed that it was brand new. _No wonder Vivi was pissed_. But of course, she doesn’t say anything.

“Thank you, Heejinie.” Vivi sighed, getting Yeojin from Heejin’s arms before putting her in the baby seat in the back.

Haseul peeked out from the window. “Hey, stop by at our house tomorrow. I’ll give you an extra. Just sort of a bonus for putting up with _that._ ” She gestured at the costume, flashing a sheepish smile.

“Oh, it’s fine.” Heejin said truthfully, side-eyeing Hyunjin who made the kids sit by the sidewalk. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. _“I had fun.”_

“Seems like it.” Haseul hummed. “But I insist. You deserve it, really. Just think of it as a late birthday gift.”

Heejin grinned. _“Okay. I won’t fight you on that.”_

After saying goodbyes, Heejin went back to where Hyunjin and the kids were seated. Yerim was already nodding off, her head resting on Hyejoo’s shoulder who in turn held her hands. Chaewon was too engrossed at how many candies she got to even bother.

“Hey.” Hyunjin said, checking her phone. “Sooyoung unnie just texted me that they were going to pick up the kids for a sleepover but Jinsol unnie spilled her pumpkin juice on the dashboard.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, Sooyoung unnie kinda panicked and she almost drifted the car into a tree.”

“I bet Jinsol unnie went ballistics and went off.” Heejin jested, sitting beside Hyunjin— of course, leaving a good inch of space.

“Yeah, she absolutely did. That’s why we’re going to be here for a while.” Hyunjin sighed for the umpteenth time. “I want to go home.”

And Heejin partly didn’t want to. _No, not yet._ And if it wasn’t for the coldness in the air, she would actually wish that time would go a bit slower. Also, the babies would be freezing if it wasn’t for their costumes. So, there’s that, too.

“You know, I admire Sooyoung unnie for putting up with Jinsol unnie.” Hyunjin said out of nowhere.

“Well, Jinsol unnie puts up with a lot of Sooyoung unnie’s teasing too. So I think it’s even between the two of them.” Heejin shrugged, looking at how the streetlights from across the street flickered.

“ _Huh,_ ” Hyunjin let out a short-lived laughter. “I guess so.”

“Same goes with Jungeun unnie too.” Heejin added. “It must be loud as _heck_ in their house, right? I mean, you would know since you babysit Hyejoo and Yerim.”

Hyunjin snickered at her choice of word. “ _Heck_.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Heejin whined. “The kids might hear, you know.”

“It’s just funny.”

They continue to make small talks about the families that they associated with. And honestly, Hyunjin kinda felt like she missed out a lot on Heejin. Of course they talked, but only if the children they were babysitting were all together. But then again, if they do talk, it was all about how to handle the kids and their meltdowns.

But tonight, their conversations seemingly went on, even if it seemed like a dead-end, they would pick up from it. It was natural, and Hyunjin liked that— maybe a little too much. Because she didn’t even notice when Sooyoung honked at them, or when Jinsol took a bunch of photos of the kids after she rolled down the windows.

“Hey, lovebugs.” Jinsol greeted with a wide smile, as if the whole fiasco with Sooyoung almost killing them didn’t happen. “Having fun?”

Hyunjin pried away from Heejin, not even noticing how physically closed they’ve gotten with their shoulders almost touching.

“What took you so long? The kids are asleep.” Hyunjin complained, standing up.

“Well, Sooyoung was acting like a baby, so,” Jinsol shrugged. “We kinda had to get cupcakes.”

“What for?"

“So, Sooyoung would stop acting like a baby?”

_“I was not acting like a baby.”_ Sooyoung, from the driver seat, retorted.

“ _Jesus_.” Hyunjin groaned. “Does Jungeun unnie even know you’re taking their kids?”

“Of course. She trusts me more than anyone, for your information.”

Hyunjin didn’t even have a say to that. Not that she wanted to.

“Okay. Just put them in the car so we could get home. And seriously, tell Jungeun unnie to pay me extra for making me stay up this late.”

“Hey, Hyunjin. Is that Ryujin girl available for babysitting?” Jinsol asked in a hushed whisper as Sooyoung got out of the car, collecting Chaewon in her arms. Because in some sort of mystery; she was the only one that could carry Chaewon in and out of her baby seat without waking her up.

“I’m just asking since I might change Sooyoung’s mind about getting a babysitter.”

“I don’t know.” Hyunjin shrugged, before Heejin passed by her, holding a groggy Hyejoo and a dazed Yerim by their hands.

Heejin smiled cheekily, the yellow tint of the streetlight above them making her features softer. Hyunjin blinked a few times before looking away, her eyes snapping back to Jinsol.

“You know what? Nah. _Ryujin doesn’t like kids,_ I think. _Yeah, that’s right._ I remember her telling me that she doesn’t want anything to do with kids. Just saying and Sooyoung unnie might not like her.”

“I see.” Jinsol gave her a knowing look, before making sure that all the kids were in the backseat. “Well, we better get going. We still have to eat those cupcakes while the kiddos are asleep. You sure you don’t want a ride?”

“Unnie, I’m just a block away.”

“How about you, Heejinie? Need a ride?”

“I’m good.” Heejin shook her head. “I’m just a few blocks away too.”

“Well, suit yourself. I was planning to share the cupcakes.” Jinsol sighed in defeat. “Goodnight to the both of you. _And hey, keep your hands to yourself, Hyunjin.”_

Before Hyunjin could retort, Jinsol had already rolled up the window. They both watched as the car drove away— just standing there awkwardly as they waited for someone to initiate something.

“Uh, so,” Heejin broke the silence, backing a way a few steps. “My house is this way, so,”

Hyunjin frowned, just because her house was on the opposite direction.

“Oh, okay.” Hyunjin nodded, before she remembered something. “Hey, just a token of appreciation and for keeping me company.”

She threw something at Heejin. Heejin caught it, well, barely. But hey, she caught it by its ends.

“M&Ms?” Heejin raised an eyebrow, looking at the sweet on her hand. “So someone did steal Chaewon’s _nemnems_! Where did you even hide it?”

Hyunjin only grinned, backing away but never letting Heejin out of her sight.

_“Goodnight, Heejin.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was actually supposed to be just a yvesoul!centric, but I got carried away and wrote every ship in their respective POV. Also, I wasn't able to base off 2jin from her art because I wrote it before she could draw the two. Again, thank you so much to @chaengistheway. You made me do this so this one's for you. 
> 
> btw @yvesoulsus at twitter, since my account got suspended. :') + @bbybearhye on curiouscat.


End file.
